


Three Wishes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Three Wishes

Harry dipped his quill into the bottle of ink and scribbled out his responses. The first two were easy but he spent more time on the third. He had to scratch through it more than once before he got it just how he wanted it.

Severus was taking his time, black ink filling the parchment.

"You don't need to write an essay, Severus. A few lines will do."

Severus looked up at him and raised a brow. "You do it your way and I will do it mine." He then proceeded to re-read the entire parchment, editing as he went and Harry wished he hadn't said anything.

"Ready?" Harry asked, holding out his parchment. Severus folded his and slid it across the desk to Harry.

"I shall read yours first," Severus said and held up the list. " _Number one: Harry and Severus as Merlin and Arthur, the true story_."

"I like swords," Harry said, shrugging.

Severus smirked. "Of course you do."

"Keep reading." Harry gestured toward the list.

" _Severus is extremely jealous when Draco Malfoy_ …" Severus stopped reading aloud. "Has Draco been flirting with you? I will send a Howler immediately—"

"No, no, he hasn't. It's just an idea." Harry reached out and squeezed Severus's hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Hmmph," Severus grunted then looked back to the parchment. " _If a Dementor can suck the soul from a person and a Horcrux contains a piece of soul, can a Dementor destroy a Horcrux? If so how could Harry have done things differently before he defeated Voldemort?_ You know that wouldn't have worked."

"It might have," Harry replied. "We'll never know. I'm reading yours now."

Severus set Harry's parchment down and looked toward the window.

"Right. First one. _Severus becomes the youngest Minister of Magic in history at age twenty-two when he provides crucial information which leads to the defeat of the Dark Lord._ I think you should say Voldemort there," Harry added.

"Keep reading," Severus replied.

" _As the Wizarding World's most eligible bachelor, he entertains suits from far and wide. It is not until a young man with impossibly messy black hair comes into his life that he finally finds a suitable partner._ " Harry paused and looked up. "That is rather romantic, Severus, but perhaps a bit wordy. Can we edit it down just a bit?"

"Absolutely not."

Harry grinned. "I'll just read the second one then. _Historical AU: Harry and Severus as Admiral Nelson and his right hand man. Great for art._ Does his right hand man not even have a name?"

"Someone will look it up," Severus said, waving his hand vaguely.

"Hmm." Harry read the third one on the list and blushed scarlet. "I don't think I need to read this one out loud though I am quite interested. In fact, we don't really need to wait to try this one out."

"I thought you might feel that way," Severus said, practically leering at Harry.

Harry looked back down to fold the parchment back over. "Wait a minute. You put a fourth one on the list!"

"I believe if you consult the powers that be they will tell you that even Hufflepuffs are entitled to cheat," Severus responded haughtily.

"Severus?" Harry said reading over the suggestion a second time to be sure he understood. "You want to try that? I always thought you didn't—"

"A man's entitled to change his mind." Severus held his head high but his cheeks were coloured a rosy pink.

"Of course," Harry said.

Perhaps these suggestions would help both of them come out of their shells a bit.

"I really had no idea you'd be interested in—"

"Don't say it, Harry," Severus said, snatching the parchment back.

"—reading erotica aloud."

"See if you get number three now," Severus said, folding the parchment carefully and slipping it into his pocket.

Harry sat down on Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You _do_ have a very sexy voice."

"Flattery with get you no where," Severus replied but Harry felt his hands come around and cup Harry's arse.

"I could come from your voice alone," Harry continued softly, nipping at Severus's ear.

"Shall we test that theory?"

"Indeed," Harry replied and Apparated them to the bedroom.

Fortunately, Harry remembered to send in the parchments in the morning before the deadline for submissions had passed, though he scratched out number three on Severus's list. No one needed to know how much Harry liked _that_.


End file.
